


I Want To Know What Love Is

by Wonderland_Reject



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Musical soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_Reject/pseuds/Wonderland_Reject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are too many sad soulmate au's and just sad stories in general so here's a happy one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Know What Love Is

Ross was sat in his cubical at work, humming softly to some tune he didn't know. That happened a lot through his life, tunes he had never heard popping up, stupid songs about stupid things. He was fairly certain his soul mate was a musician, what with the frequency songs popped into his head. It was most common when he was settling down to go to bed. Ross felt like he knew every song ever written with how often he burst into songs. 

Ross didn't retaliate often. Sometimes he would sing in the shower and chuckle at the thought of his soulmate humming along to his off key tune. Sometimes he would sing popular songs in the shower, then a few minutes later he would still be humming along, since he must have gotten the song stuck in his soulmate's head. 

Ross's favorite occurrence was when he would be listening to the radio, and he knew his soulmate was listening to the same station because he would hear the echo of his partner's song in his head. 

It was a lazy Friday night when he wandered into a small dive bar. It was a little place that his friend had told him check out sometime, and he decided that it was the night to, since he wasn't doing anything else. Ross wandered in and ordered a drink, then settled down in a booth at the bar and turned his attention to the stage where a band was settling up. The lead was a handsome ginger man with a beard, who was speaking into the mic for a sound check. 

Ross smiled and turned back to his drink, humming softly to himself. He had a song stuck in his head, presumably from the radio earlier. He began softly murmuring the words, and his eyes turned to the stage when the ginger lead took up where he left off. He stood up and turned around, harmonizing. 

"I wanna know what love is, and I want you to show me," the ginger sang, smirking at Ross. 

"I wanna feel what love is, I know you can show me," Ross sang back, leaving his drink at the bar and rushing up to the stage. 

Ross and his apparent soulmate smiled and stopped their song. The lead singer plopped down on the edge of the stage and smiled. "I'm Alex Smith, but you can just call me Smith, or whatever you want really."

"I'm Ross Hornby, you can call me Ross. You know…you're a asshole. Do you know how many times I've burst into song durning meetings because of you?" He asked, but he couldn't help the large grin on his face. 

Smith laughed and shook his head. "Sorry mate, not too much I can do there, I am in a band. However, I think this gig can do without me, how about you and I go somewhere? Talk about our lives and shit?" 

Ross smiled and took Smith's hands, which were rough with guitar calluses. "My apartment isn't far from here," he nodded, pulling Smith along.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really dumb and short, but maybe it will make someone smile? Maybe I'll start writing a bit more soon if people show any interest? Maybe leave a comment and tell me if this was good or not? And how I can fix it. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
